


A Little Tooney Wedding

by Changing



Series: Family Bonds [2]
Category: Animaniacs, Tiny Toon Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changing/pseuds/Changing
Summary: It's Plucky and Shirley's big day.And they are not the focus of this fic. Babs has been dealing, Yakko is grieving and Dot is finding that being a woman is a lot more confusing that she anticipated.
Relationships: Babs Bunny/Yakko Warner, Plucky Duck/Shirley McLoon
Series: Family Bonds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156019
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	A Little Tooney Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That one lavender piece on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/762708) by azure-andromediane-de-ville. 



> Obviously Bonds spoilers. ALSO this was heavily inspired by a piece of art at the link above. I needed to write something with Yakko wearing THAT so here it is. Go give the artist some love.
> 
> References to Family in this part are mainly surrounding their mother in that fic.
> 
> Also, I couldn't find a solid date/time of year of Dot's birthday. I kinda just decided that she brings hella Queen Leo vibes to the table and put her birthday near the end of July, which as I found, is the last little while when lavender is in bloom. 
> 
> So according to what I got, Dot is summer, Wakko's in the fall and Yakko's sometime in January.

Babs went over the list once more in her head. Part of her couldn't believe her best friend was actually getting married, the other part just wanted to maintain focus. Doing something made her feel sane, steady. Too much downtime and she felt bonkers.

Suddenly a hand on her arm pulled her an abrupt stop. Just before she walked into a lamp post.

"Girl, slow down you're gonna like, walk into traffic or something!" 

"Sorry Shirl, I was-"

"Going over every like, teeny tiny detail of my wedding, I know. But like cut yourself some slack, ok? It's seriously damaging to your internal self."

Babs sighed. She had a point even though she did sound like her therapist. Not going over the details is what caused her spiral in the first place. 

It was a simple mistake, sure, but Babs was no simple toon. She damaged her rep and pissed off one of her idols in one fell swoop. A woman who looked her dead in the eye and made it clear how she regarded toons.

'To make it here you gotta be made of tougher stuff than paper and ink.'

She found herself cursing the business she once loved, hiding out at her dad's house more often. Maybe she'd regressed a little into teenage rebellion, maybe she was just going insane, but whatever it was, it led her to Carter.

He seemed so cool, so ambitious in all the right ways. They cursed the world together. It was nice. 

But he hated animation more than she ever could. And she was so compelled to make sure someone still liked her, trusted her vision for a better world that she did whatever she needed to for him to believe she held the same values.

She hid who she was, what she had done, who she'd been. Ironically, she had been just as trapped in that relationship as she had been in the Blot's prison.

It took being left on the side of the road to see it. They'd left the party together but upon getting to Carter's car, he told her not to bother getting in.

She was dumbfounded. He drove off. She'd called Shirley almost immediately, and in the truest best friend fashion, she agreed to give her a lift.

Unfortunately, the ride also included a rather inebriated Plucky.

When Babs got home, she almost went straight to her room but something possessed her to swing by the kitchen.

On her dad's kitchen table were some pamphlets about various mental disorders.

She hated that some of the symptoms made sense. She hated that she recognized any of them in herself.

She tore them to shreds. It was a fight to get her on board but a couple months later she agreed to an appointment. And surprised to find it did actually help. 

After a handful of sessions she found she was sleeping more soundly and actually liked being awake. Not everyday was great but there were more good days than there used to be.

Babs sighed beside Shirley, “You’re right, you’re right. I just want my best friend's big day to be perfect!"

"Relax girl, I trust you, it totally will be!" They continued down the block arm in arm Shirley mapping out her vision and dreams for the wedding.

If her best friend could still trust her, maybe Babs could trust herself too.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yakko blinked hard as the captain’s voice came over the loudspeaker announcing their imminent landing. He went to stretch and realized his arm was still stuck under Dot’s snoozing form. He rolled his eyes and gently shook her, “Dot, we’re landing soon. Time to wake up.” 

His nearly adult baby sister grumbled and slumped in the other direction as an attempt to rise. Blinking himself alive, Yakko was able to shake some of the pins and needles out of his arm. 

Settling back, preparing for the stomach spinning experience of flight landing Yakko looked back to Dot who was staring at the empty seat beside her. 

“This is weird,” she said, answering his silent question. Yakko knew exactly what she meant. This would be the first event they had ever attended without Wakko. There was a solid absence and they both felt it. They weren't like drawn toons, with the literal physical bond, but they had always been the Warner’s three; a trio, the Warner Brothers AND the Warner Sister. Being away from their brother for so long didn’t hurt, per say, but it wasn’t comfortable. Not to mention the last time they were separated a genocidal maniac was trying to kill them.

Yakko couldn’t be more proud of his baby brother. Wakko’s band with those silly kids he loves had not only managed to score a record deal, but was signed on to a tour in the UK. He was living as a genuine rockstar and loving it. Sure, it meant that he was in Europe, away from his family and they both missed him terribly. But he was living his dream and pursuing what mattered to him and Yakko had to admit it was worth some time apart. 

Still….he looked over at the pouting Dot.

“Have we ever claimed to be not weird?” Yakko tried to ease her discomfort with humor.

“It’s not that kind of weird.” Dot said, leaning her head back against his shoulder. “I miss him.”

Yakko sighed, “I know, Dot, me too. But he’s not gone forever, we’ll see him again before you know it!” 

“Yeah,” she sighed. Yakko frowned, maybe it’ll be worth giving her her birthday present a bit early this year. 

They landed, Yakko thanked whatever deity that he didn’t throw up, and they headed on the last leg of their journey to Bugs’ house from LAX.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dot grimaced once more at the bridesmaid’s dress as she checked her reflection in the floor length mirror. 

She tried to shift the plunging neckline closed a bit. She wasn’t exactly a busty toon and certainly in her mind’s eye, didn’t fill the dressline the way someone like Fifi did. Part of her was envious of the skunk's accentuated curves. And knowing she was going to be there in the exact same dress was not Dot's idea of a good time.

Growing up she kinda hoped at some point she’d also ‘fill out’ as they say. However, she remained rather slender. She looked back into the mirror checking her profile.

‘And flat’. She sighed. Dot appreciated knowing she could put a cardigan or shawl over it without the other girls being mad at her but she was also annoyed at the notion. Feeling the need to cover up or be modest felt childish. She wondered if she was stuck with flatness forever.

She was 17 now, she wished could easily just dress like a real adult. But part of her wasn’t fully comfortable with it yet. 

She’d wear the shortest shorts anywhere. Crop top? No prob! But cleavage? It just....wasn’t...her thing. Not to mention there was nothing interesting about her sides. Practically parallel. 

She smoothed down the dress under her cream white shawl grumbling when Yakko knocked on the guest bedroom door.

“Come in!” And he did. Nearly fully dressed himself in the groomsman’s selection; which actually suited Yakko well. A billowing white dress shirt, black dress pants and a lavender cravat of all things. A suit jacket as well but he'd forgone it for now.

He also had a smirk which was suspicious, Dot raised a brow, “What’s up?”

“Well, I know there’s plenty else going on this weekend but what kind of brother would I be if I forgot my favorite sister’s birthday?” He asked, revealing a small package and envelope from his hammerspace.

“Yakko!" she smiled, "I figured we’d just do this later but, thank you!” She said taking the box signed from Yakko, and unwrapping it. Inside the box, was a necklace, a lovely silver chain with a dainty ring looped on it. Dot studied it for a moment. 

“I thought you might want to wear it today, since we’re getting all dressed up.”

The ring was clearly aged, some of the gold was worn off the band revealing spots of silver underneath, but the small stones were sparkling. Her initial reaction was that she wasn’t sure he got his money’s worth but...there was something in Yakko’s expression that told her this was something special. 

She just didn’t know what.

“Yakko, it is very pretty but what is it?” His smile softened and the sadness in his eyes grew as he took the chain unclasping it and motioning her for her turn around. She watched his reflection as he fastened the clasp and he answered in a soft voice,

“It’s Mom’s wedding ring.” Dot gasped, her hand finding the ring against her chest as her brother continued, “According to our father," he took a deep breath, "the day she...passed she forbade him from pawning it, and wanted me to have it. For the longest time I didn’t know what to do with it other than just hold on to it.” he placed his hands on her shoulders, watching their reflections now. 

They looked so adult, Dot noted. Both of them standing here showed both their ages starkly. When did Yakko get so old? When did she?

“You said you wished you had a piece of her, this is the closest thing I could think of.” Dot spun around and launched herself into a tight hug.

“It’s perfect, thank you!” She sniffled and Yakko returned the hug, holding her for a moment. She pulled back and playfully hit his chest. “Darn you for making me cry!”

Yakko chuckled. “You’re gonna really hate what’s in the envelope then.” The front of the envelope was signed from Wakko in his horrible scrawling handwriting. Yet the winking face he drew was perfect. Artists.

Dot wiped her eyes, “I thought it was just a card…” She tore open the envelope and pulled out two tickets and pass cards. Blinking away water from her eyes she read them. 

Concert tickets. 

For Wakko's band.

“Oh my God! Holy shit!!! We’re gonna see Wakko?!” Yakko laughed and nodded. Dot jumped with joy “We’re gonna see Wakko! In his band?! In New York!?!” Dot continued bouncing about. “It’s gonna be amazing! I can’t wait! Oh my god! Wait a second, how long have you had these!?”

Yakko had a look somewhere between sheepish and proud, “About a month now, you are not easy to keep a secret from,” he accused.

“So don’t keep secrets from me again! Especially not like this!” She was still smiling widely. 

"I make no promises," Yakko said beaming, "now, what do you say we go get our friends married?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weddings are weird and stressful, Dot noted as she watched people scurrying about the venue to complete last minute decorations, addressing issues and food changes. It reminded her of a large film set. She’d been with the other bride’s maids for the last hour, primping, playing fun songs and in general trying to keep Shirley calm and not aware of any other fires going on in the venue. 

Babs, as Shirley’s BFF, was her maid of honor, and was in and out of the space handling anything that came up. 

Dot was silently impressed; she seemed to be taking care of all of this with ease and if she was stressed, Dot couldn’t tell. She looked almost relaxed, joking with Shirley and relieving her, and Babs seemed to really enjoy herself under all of the pressure that had to be over her. She’d be a good influence on her brother, she thought. 

Yakko had a habit of getting in his head and blaming himself for things that go wrong, especially with her and Wakko. 

She wondered what exactly had happened between them at the Christmas party. Yakko had gone from blushing and flustered at the mention of Babs to seemingly uncaring and dejected. Must have been some fight or maybe he was just zapped by the jealousy after they sang together.

Babs had come single to the wedding. 

Technically, she was paired with Buster for the traditional bits. As he was Plucky's best man. Walking with him at the head of the wedding party, giving a toast later, they'd probably dance but only out of obligation, Dot mused. If the rehearsal dinner was any indication, they would try to avoid each other for as much of the event as possible.

“What about you, Dot?” Dot found herself snapped out of deep thought. Must be genetic….

“Oh, uh, what was the question?” 

Fifi giggled, “I asked if you would ever want a big wedding like zis one?”

“Oh! I’m not sure really, I’m not even seeing anyone right now-”

“But certainly you have daydreamed about it once or twice, no? A fantasy wedding?”

“Yeah, I guess, I like the idea of a beautiful gown, I just hope I can uh, fill it out by that point." 

Fifi giggled, "You are so young, Dot, still growing, no?"

Dot sighed, "I hope so!"

From nearby Babs eyed the youngest Warner, "What are you talking about? You've got a great figure." she stated with a matter of fact tone. Dot rolled her eyes.

"Sure, for a floorboard," Dot mumbled.

"What?! Ok. I'll prove it." Babs pulled out a white sash from her seemingly never ending bag of emergency supplies. "Shawl off, arms up," she ordered. Dot scoffed and looked away.

Yeah right, she wasn't a child to be bossed around.

"You wanna keep looking like a floorboard or what?" Babs seemed unimpressed.

With a groan Dot whipped her shawl off and lifted her arms as Babs put the sash around her waist.

"Can you breathe?" She asked, holding the sash taught. 

"Yeah.”

Babs tied it off in a bow and re-tied the halter collar so it sat a bit higher on her chest and then unfastened her hair from the many clips and bobby pins.

"Hey!"

"Relax, you look great with long hair. It frames your face, defines it. Helps add an air of maturity." Babs gently moved Dot's curls out of their tangle letting them brush just atop her shoulders.

"There." She turned the youngest Warner to the full length mirror.

"Whoa." Dot took herself in wide eyed. She’d never looked like this before.

Babs smiled, a bit smug for Dot's taste. But she had to admit, the magic worked.

Dot brought her hand along her sides, she had curves almost suddenly. She didn’t mind where the neckline of the dress sat anymore either and her necklace seemed to fall just perfectly in the center of her chest. Babs was spot on about the hair too. 

Babs’ sister, Mia, came rushing to the door catching herself on the frame, “Babs. The front desk claims they need you personally,” she waved a few papers about. “They won’t let me do it.”

“Ugh. Okay. Did they at least get the vase delivered?”

Her sister nodded. 

“Great, Dot, will you come help Mia get the vases back here?” Dot nodded and followed the bunnies out the door.

At the front desk, Babs was masterfully working the conversation to get what they needed from the venue solved. Dot and Mia were handling putting the vase on a trolly so it would be easier to maneuver. Dot was straightening up when she heard a voice from behind her,

“Hiya gorgeous. I seem to have lost my phone number, can I have your--Oh no!” Buster jumped back as Dot turned around with the wryest grin on her face. Buster just tried to pick her up?! 

Oh the humanity. And humility.

But Babs’ styling tips were apparently pretty damn effective.

Dot eyed the blue idiot, “I’m not going to give you my number but," she almost laughed "we might be able to work something out, you know, regarding me not telling my brother about this.”

Buster was turning red, face in his hands, avoiding looking at his best friend's sister, “Look can we just forget this ever happened? I cannot believe I just did that. That was….I mean I never would have….I didn’t know it was you!”

Dot giggled. She was just messing with him, she couldn’t help it! But he seemed genuinely scared. Yakko was known for being rather protective. She wondered exactly how fucked Buster would be if he did find out.

She crossed her arms which inadvertently pushed up what little cleavage she had and she wasn’t the only one who noticed. She caught Buster’s gaze, he froze realizing he’d been seen then quickly turned away again. Dot looked at him in disbelief. Did he really continue checking her out?!

“Tell you what,” Dot drawled, slinking back into his line of sight pushing a finger into his chest, “I’ll keep this from Yakko and you will owe me a favor.”

“What kind of favor?”

“I don’t know yet, I’ll know when it comes up.” Dot purposefully glanced down. “I keep this quiet, you owe me one. Deal?” Buster gulped and turned an even deeper shade of red. He cleared his throat and in a shaky voice agreed. “Deal.”

“Great!” Dot said cheerfully, purposefully sashaying back to Mia and the vase. Mia shook her head, glaring at the blue bunny. Thankfully, it appeared Babs stayed unaware of everything happening.

They had just gotten everything where it needed to go when she heard Yakko’s voice, “Dot?! Wow! Is that you?” He approached, she blushed and smiled. The way he looked at her, it was the way fathers looked at their daughters in movies. Soft, warm and somehow aged far beyond his actual years.

He held her face in his hands, petting down her whiskers.

“Did you have to grow up?” he asked in a low almost whisper. 

Dot immediately latched her arms around his waist hugging him tight. Surprised, he returned the hug, “‘Fraid so.” She said in a small voice.

“Well can you stop for like 5 minutes?” He chuckled, pulling her back and holding his hands on her shoulders. “Your hair looks nice like this,” He said it to her but felt like he was somehow seeing something beyond her. Not like, over her shoulder just….deeper.

Dot wiped a small tear away, “Thanks. Looks like we’re lining up. Time to get these ducks hitched, right?”

Yakko let out a watery chuckle. If he was already crying now he was going to be a mess in a couple hours. “Right.” He stepped back and offered his arm.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later at the reception, Buster started recalling a story from set, Plucky insisted the details were off and they started bickering when Yakko, about a drink and a half in, couldn’t help himself, shouted, “you’re both wrong!” 

“Oh yeah come up and say it to my face then!” 

“Yeah Warner, if you're so smart, what did she say? 

“She called you a silly green duck and said your ego was the size of Cleveland, not a bus!”

“Say, Warner, what are you again?” 

“Other than tired of your shit?” 

“I mean, if his ego’s the size of Cleveland, yours is what, as big as the moon?”

“Yeah, actually, it’s about the size of Titan.”

“What the fuck is that?”

“It’s the largest moon of Saturn.” Dot answered from behind them, arms crossed, face unamused. “Do you mind if I steal my brother for a minute?” 

“Please do” 

“Maybe more than a minute.” 

Yakko swayed slightly as Dot pulled him away; he was a terrible light weight, even for a toon.

“What’s going on, sister sibling?” he slurred slightly.

“Shirley’s asked for some more flowers to decorate the tables," Yakko raised a brow not buying it. Dot sighed, “And I got a sense you could use some fresh air, you’re such a lightweight.”

“I’m not drunk.” Unamused, Dot released her hold on him which he didn’t realize was propping him up. He stumbled before catching himself “Ok, maybe I'm a little tipsy.”

“A walk around the field could do you some good.”

“Ok, ok. I got the hint. Shirley didn’t actually ask for flowers, did she?” Dot just shrugged and left Yakko at the edge of the field. He didn’t even notice they’d walked out this way. Fine, maybe a bit more than tipsy. With a sigh, he went on. 

Dot made her way back catching glimpses of Buster as he and Plucky continued to poke at each other and banter. She felt herself blush. 

Dot couldn’t put a finger on it but being noticed like that had made her kind of...excited? She had zero interest in Buster but the approach was….

It was new but also familiar. Like when people called her cute, or gushed over her in the studio back when they were filming Animaniacs. Cute was one thing. When people called her cute, it was just a confirmation of what she already knew. But this? 

This was confirmation of an entirely different sort. Her brother’s best friend didn’t recognize her for a moment, so clearly, something was starting to shift. Dot just didn't know what.

She didn’t want to be cute. She wasn’t sure that she wanted to be beautiful or pretty either, but….gorgeous was closer. Desired? Wanted. Skippy didn’t ‘want’ her not the way she was ready to be wanted. Or at least, the way she thought she was ready to be wanted.

She found herself in her classmate’s apartment on the lower west side just a month ago, half dressed and being led to his bed, she suddenly couldn’t handle it and beat a hasty retreat.

He’d called her a slut as she took off down the hall. Despite not having actually done anything yet.

She didn’t cry over him but she avoided him in the halls. She thanked whatever powers that be that Wakko wasn’t in school with her anymore. And in the same mental breath she wanted him there. Wanted him to be able to catch a glimpse of her classmate hitting on her, to call her out and pull the plug on the terrible flirting and sloppy, hidden makeouts.

She’d never actually wanted her second older brother’s protection before. Maybe it came with him being gone.

She didn’t tell Yakko where she was. She knew she really didn’t want to; he’d freak out, demand to know who this ‘punk’ is and probably cause her more grief. But she also did want to. Cause then he might gather her in his arms, brush a hand through her hair and tell her she was safe now in that low gentle voice he used when he comforted them. The one that made her believe she was safe from anything.

That voice had killed off bad dreams, hurtful thoughts and the anxiety that creeped up her spine when they didn’t hear from Wakko for too long. 

But it didn’t kill off all the demons. The ones that caused the nightmares, that caused the reliving of moments of not knowing where her brothers were or if they were alive.

"Hey, you ok?" 

Dot jumped a bit startled out of her thought tornado.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Babs hesitated for a moment, being an older sister didn't mean she could go about playing the role for everyone but she got a sense there was something going on.

"Some things are worth getting off your chest." She said slowly. "Especially the things you would never tell your brothers."

Dot just stared at her. Could she read minds? 

Babs put a hand up in defense and continued, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but, telling someone who won't go blabbing on you isn't such a bad idea,"

Dot couldn't help but roll her eyes, "thank you, Dr Scratchnsniff."

"It's helped me." Babs shrugged and started to walk off.

"Wait!” Babs stopped and turned, “Babs?" 

“Yes?” 

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

Dot hesitated trying to find the right words, "How did you know you were ready to be with a guy?"

Babs blinked. She didn't expect that. She'd been with Buster at that point and it made sense. "I think when you know you just know. And if you're not ready, you know that too." Babs put a protective hand on her shoulder, "it's ok to be not ready, you know that right?" She said that more sternly than she'd ever said anything to Dot. 

Dot nodded. Part of her knew that anyway. And she was aware of the inherent dangers of being a woman in a big city.

"Can I tell you something you can't tell Yakko?" 

"Secret's safe with me."

"I went home with someone. A few weeks ago. Nothing happened!” She assured, “and I wanted something to happen but also didn't? It was weird,"

"Did you like him?"

Dot shrugged, "he's alright," 

"Then why go home with him?"

"I just….I guess I wanted to try it?" Her brother made one night stands look easy. Whether or not that was a good thing, she felt a curiosity. She wanted to know what real sex was like! 

Dot laughed awkwardly but Babs just remained chill. Like it was something she dealt with all the time, friend’s little sisters talking to her for guy advice. 

"Ok. Want my word of advice?"

Dot nodded

"Don’t go home with people you don’t like, ok? It’s usually not worth it.” She smiled and Dot felt more seen than she had in weeks.

“Did you like that Carter guy?"

Babs suddenly got still and kinda cold. "Sometimes when you hit a wall the wrong person starts picking up the pieces. For a moment I...yeah I liked him. I think I just liked hiding behind him." 

Dot didn't entirely understand what she meant but she didn't press. Just squeezed Babs' hand. 

The rabbit smiled at her and continued,

“You know, my sister and I had a pact growing up. We said, just between sisters and as long as whatever we asked to keep quiet wasn’t going to get us killed or hurt, we’d keep it from our dad. You don’t have to consider me a sister but, woman to woman?” she offered Dot a card with her number and contact, “You can talk to me. As long as it won’t put you in harm’s way, your brother won’t know.”

Dot blinked and took her card. She had a couple of gal pals from school but they were usually only worried about nail polish and matching blouses. But Babs had experienced the real world similar to the way she had. 

Dot thought about what she’d seen during this whole wedding ordeal. She’d been watching her and Buster interact. If that was friendship she didn't know what was. They'd avoided each other the whole time only showing up together when they had to. 

Dot had watched her with Yakko too. She was doing some of the same things he did before The Blot. Blushing when he came close, letting her gaze linger on him when he wasn’t paying attention, laughing, albeit softly, at ALL the jokes he cracked while congratulating Plucky and Shirley. Her brother wasn’t that funny. 

An idea suddenly dawned on the Warner Sister.

"Hey Babs, uh, Shirley said earlier she wanted more flowers near the front where folks are doing photops. Said it, ‘like totally looked staged’ and needed more color."

Babs glanced to the field and the sunset made it look warm and inviting. "No worries. If she asks, that's where I'll be."

Babs walked off, Dot mentally high fived herself.

Yakko let his hands trail along the petals, brush through the stems, he picked a few flowers twirling them in his hand and releasing them into the wind. He’d always loved lavender. It was his favorite color, and one of his favorite scents. He didn’t realize being among a field of it just how powerful the smell would be. He looked off toward the horizon; he could hear the ocean even though they couldn’t quite see it from the field itself. 

Something about the horizon and the lovely but intoxicating smell all around him made him think of his sibs.

Specifically Wakko. Tears stung his eyes and he was willing for a moment to blame the pollen but found he couldn’t. He couldn’t help but miss him, Yakko had never liked being away from his sibs and it had been a while since they were apart for this long. And last time it wasn't by choice.

He gathered a few more stalks of the flower and bundled them in the crook of his arm. It started to feel like Dot when she was a baby. A sense dread crept up around his collar. She was next. 

Soon she’d be going to school and finding her own space to live or move in on campus. She’d be finding her own way through life and Yakko would be on his own for the first time in almost 20 years. He found himself wondering if this is how most parents feel, if this is the destiny his own parents were meant to have; that he was supposed to go first, technically, not Wakko. Get out of the home tree and explore the world! Instead, he was the one being left with the empty nest. At 23. Gee.

‘I wonder if mom would be as proud of him as I am.’ He stopped walking. Staring at the bundle of lavender plants he absently picked in his arms, caught in the tangle of his thoughts. He really did wonder; how would she look at them now? He remembered how she looked at him then. What if she was here with them today? And he could now; as a man, no longer a boy, offer her his hand to her to dance? And before he realized, he was singing;

‘I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam’

Soon he was dancing with the lavender, caught somewhere between a memory and a dream. His envisioning of their mother shifted between his hazy memory of her face and Dot. She looked so much like her sometimes, especially today with her hair down.

There were times he felt bad she couldn’t remember their mother. At other times, he was relieved she didn’t have to.

‘And I know it’s true  
That visions are seldom as they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you’ll do-’

“You’ll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream.”

Yakko jumped with a yelp! 

Lavender branches flew everywhere for a moment and the voice was laughing.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to frighten you,” came the cheeky tone of Babs Bunny. Yakko turned to face her, blushing and grabbing for the flowers he’d just had. 

“It’s fine.” he managed out softly. Babs stopped laughing, really looking at him for a moment. He seemed….small. His ears drooped, his face was flush and the fur around his eyes was shiny was he….crying?

“Are you ok?” Babs reached out before retracting her hand, unsure if she’d be helping or hurting. Yakko nearly scoffed, why would she care?

“I’m fine. It’s fine.”

“Ok.” They fell into awkward silence. 

“I’m sorry.”

“I told you-”

“For the Christmas party. I was a total jerk.”

“Oh. Yeah you were. It’s nice to have you...back to being you.” he gestured to her. 

Her fur was shiny again, bright and she had more light behind her eyes than the last time he saw her. The bridesmaid's dress fit her like a glove and he noticed, lavender really suited her.

Babs held her arm, and watched him for another minute, reflecting. Speaking of being oneself. He had just been dancing and singing to a bundle of flowers. He was singing a Disney love song of all things and he’s all….soft. Or was, Yakko had gotten stiff in his shoulders and was about to push past her when Babs put the pieces together;

“What’s her name?”

The eldest Warner stopped short, “What?” 

“Oh, come on! You’re singing Once Upon a Dream to a bunch of flowers, clearly someone's on your mind." Babs smirked, "Who is she?"

Yakko’s eyes narrowed, ”What do you care?” He fumed for a moment, nearly glaring at her when it hit him….no. That couldn’t be right, she couldn’t be….

“Are you jealous?” Was she jealous?! Because he might be seeing someone? Or was he drunker than he thought?

“What?” Babs laughed, “No, of course not. It’s just, well, it’s not every day you catch Yakko Warner acting like a complete sap so I figured it had to be something….it just made sense for it to be a girl ok? But if you’re not seeing anyone...”

Oh how the turns table.

“Ophelia.” 

Babs’ mouth fell open slightly, she wasn’t actually expecting that. “What?”

Yakko stifled a smirk. “Her name's Ophelia.” He’d planted the bait, now to see if she’d take it.

The pink rabbit stood frozen for another second before asking, “What’s she like?” 

Hook, line and sinker. 

“She’s great!” He feigned. “I think you’d like her, she’s smart, talented, she’s a singer too. Cabaret and piano bars mostly but she’s pretty good.”

“And pretty pretty, huh?”

“Beautiful.” Okay, no need to be an ass about this. 

“How long have you been together?” 

“A while now, uh, that’s actually a good question.” 

Babs rolled her eyes. 

Ok maybe there was a reason to be a bit of an ass. He shifted gears. 

“Kind of, our song, Once Upon a Dream.” Okay just saying that kinda stung, ‘keep it together Yakko’. 

“It was a lovely moment….she came into the kitchen, see, and, well, that was weird in and of itself cause I prefer to cook,” 

It wasn't untrue. His mother wasn't someone to be trusted in a kitchen. 

And it was not unnoticed that Babs seemed somewhat suspect though impressed by that. “And well, she’d been waltzing herself around humming and ultimately singing this song.” 

He was deep in the memory as he continued, a faded smile on his face.

“Now, she doesn’t sing much outside of work so it’s nice when she does but the real kicker was when it seemed she expected me to join her.” Babs raised a brow, Yakko was known for talking, flirting and singing. “But it was pretty obvious when she picked me up off the floor and started dancing again.” He let out a laugh as Babs’ face coiled in confusion.

“Did I mention I was 7 at the time?” He eyed her, ‘Come on, Babs’ he thought as he smirked.

“Bit of a dreamer herself, too. Though she never really saw them come true. For any of us.”

Babs’ front of jealous-not jealous anger started to fade as she slowly put the pieces together. 

“Oh.” Her eyes shot open wide, “Oh my god, I am so sorry-”

“It’s okay Babs, really-”

“No. I, I mean thank you.” That threw him. “Thank you for sharing that and I’m sorry for how I acted I uh,” she blushed and swallowed hard scratching the back of her head uncertain how to continue, “I didn’t expect that….”

Yakko grinned knowingly, “Because you weren’t jealous?”

“I wasn’t!”

Yakko laughed, a sweet laugh, still drying his eyes with his sleeve. He was actually really sweet, Babs realized.

She looked back at the reception. 

Suddenly all kinds of anxious, Babs was mentally kicking herself. She had felt a bit of jealousy initially, it was pretty obvious, but man oh man! Standing there realizing she had been momentarily jealous of her friend’s dead mother?! 

Morbid didn’t begin to cover it.

“It only happened once.” Yakko prefaced, as if reading her mind “She wasn’t….she wasn’t exactly a great mother. Most of the time she was drunk or gone.” Yakko practically spat before sighing again. “But she was our mother and I miss her. Even if sometimes I’m glad Wakko and Dot don’t remember much about her.”

Babs nodded. “I’m familiar with not so great mothers. I wish I had even one positive memory with her. But that would require her actually being around.”

They fell back into an uneasy silence.

“And I’m sorry for intruding on the happy moment.” Babs couldn’t help the apology rising again.

“Really, it’s alright. You couldn’t have known. Plus I was messing with you. Consider it payback for the Christmas party."

The silence this time was a bit easier. 

“You know, I’m starting to suspect Shirley didn’t actually need anything…” 

“Is that what Dot told you?” 

“How did you-” 

“That’s what she told me initially.”

Babs scoffed, "Clever little thing. I'm starting to wonder if she really needed my advice at all."

"What advice?" Yakko couldn't help the defensive tone.

"Relax. Just a little, dress sense."

"Oh you did that?"

"Yeah, sorry but not really.”

“Is that so? It’s not like the whole world needed to know she’s beautiful.”

"No. Just her."

"What?"

"She acted like she had no idea how beautiful she is,"

"Little Miss 'I'm Cute'? And you fell for it."

"I don't think cute is what she's going for."

"She's 17,"

Babs put her hands up defensively, “Ok. Far be it from someone who’s been a 17 year old girl to offer her some insight.”

Yakko sighed. “Well I can’t say I’ve ever been a 17 year old girl,”

“You were barely a normal 17 year old,” Babs mumbled.

“No. I wasn’t. I didn’t have time to be.”

“And that’s ok, I mean, it’s what happened at least, right? And you can give Wakko all the insight in the world but Dot? It doesn’t have to be me but the kid needs another girl to talk to.”

Yakko thought about it for a moment. She had a point. He wasn’t a girl, there were things he couldn’t completely claim an experience of from his sister’s point of view. Not to mention, he couldn’t really stomach a conversation about boys with her. Or body image. She was beautiful, why didn’t she just get that!?

"We should probably head back otherwise she'll think her setup worked."

"Which didn't work because you weren't jealous?"

"Exactly!"

They mostly headed back to the venue in silence. Just before they reached the large body of toons, Babs stopped.

“Thanks again, really.”

Dot had spotted them and was approaching Yakko.

“It’s,” Babs sighed before offering him a kind smile, “It’s admirable, how much your family means to you. How much you do for them,” She looked away, pondering what she would want to hear in this moment before looking back with a soft, confident gaze, “She’d be proud of you. I know I would be.”

His focus was so firmly on Wakko and Dot he didn’t consider whether or not their mother would be proud of him too. He felt his chest swell, he had accomplished quite the feat bringing up his siblings, hadn’t he? Keeping them all together, growing up with them. He spent so much time and love on them and had only just started exploring life for himself when the Blot came after them. 

Getting back on his feet professionally, creatively, had been a struggle. On top of letting Wakko go on tour to Europe without him, helping Dot apply to colleges and watching her shape the person she wanted to be? He was facing challenge after challenge lately with hardly any space between them.

What would he do without either of his sibs with him? Part of him recoiled from the thought terrified. He stole a look at Babs, another part thought maybe things would be ok.

He had started to slip to the side again for himself, which was always fine before as long as his sibs were okay. 

And somehow, this woman, bright, clever and still so very beautiful was gazing at him like he was worth the world.

“Thanks, Babs.” He said breathlessly. She smelled like lavender and roses and mint and something that was just so distinctly Babs. When did she get close enough for him to smell her? To feel her breath on his face? How the hell did she keep doing this to him?

Dot cleared her throat. Snapped back to reality, Yakko realized a soft rock ballad was playing, in the short distance away, the dance floor was full of couples dancing. Babs had stepped away nodding a greeting to Dot. 

Yakko turned to his sister who was quite aware of the signs he’d been crying despite his attempts to hide behind a charming smile. With one last glance to Babs, Yakko offered his hand to his sister, “May I have a dance?” 

Dot smiled and took his hand, “You may.” The Warners both looked to their friend.

Babs shrugged, “Maybe next time.” 

“Next time.” 

And the sibings were off.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Soooo,” He heard when they were back at Bugs’ that night. He was washing his face in the bathroom sink. Wiping away some of the water with a hand towel he looked up into the mirror at Dot’s reflection leaning in the doorway. He knew what she was after.

Girls and their gossip. 

He sighed.

“Your set up didn’t work, Dot. And I appreciate your efforts but I’m really not looking to date anyone-”

“I’ve seen the way you keep tabs on her. I mean, the way you guys sang at the Christmas Party-”

“Dot.”

“You’re into her and you know it!”

“Dot!”

“And since when do you have trouble asking a girl out-”

“Dorothy! That’s enough!” She stopped, pouting slightly but clear that he had reached a breaking point.

“Look, I don’t have to justify this, okay? I didn’t ask, she didn’t ask, it’s just….not the right time.”

“Sorry. Yeah. Okay.” his sister exited and plopped on the couch in the small den, arms crossed.

Yakko sighed again. It was unlike her to be this interested, not to mention he wasn’t entirely sure she liked Babs. After how they got on at the Christmas party and the snide comments she and Wakko exchanged after. He wondered what changed. 

Walking out to sit on the arm of the couch beside her Yakko asked, “Why are you so invested in this? I thought you hated the girls I date?”

“I hated the type of girls you dated,” She answered, not looking at him but at a suddenly interesting part of the carpet, “They weren’t….ok at the risk of feeding your already huge ego-they were well below your league! Brains and looks wise.” She clarified with a shrug. “Babs is beautiful and smart.” Dot squished into the couch cushion even further, and in a quiet voice, 

“And she gets us.”

“What?” 

“She gets us! That I live with you, or that you raised us and we don't have parents, we have you. She doesn’t get weird about it or question it, or judge us. She just,” Dot sighed, “Gets it.”

Yakko nodded. Babs never once judged the Warner siblings for their oddly intense dynamic. Unlike some of his other friends from set, she never made fun of him for having to play brother AND father figure or for being too busy for his sibs’ sake to go do the fun teen things everyone else got to. In fact, she seemed to understand the sacrifice it was, just today telling him she admired what he did.

“She is more….open minded than most,” Yakko agreed.

“You have fun with her-you deserve to have fun!” Dot sat up suddenly and flung herself into an awkward hug. “You deserve the world, Yakko,” she said into his shoulder. Repeating the same phrase he told them all the time.

He wrapped his arms tight around her. “Thanks, Dot. You know, Babs isn’t the only open-minded, beautiful woman in the world. Besides, I’ve got my best girl right here!”

“I’m going to go to college next year, Wakko’s still going to be gone with his band and I don’t want you to be totally alone!”

“What, and miss out on all the peace and quiet?”

“You? Quiet?”

“It could happen!” 

Dot giggled.

“Ahha! I got a smile!”

“No you didn’t!” She hid her face in his shoulder still laughing.

“So, what were you two talking about in the lavender field?” she asked his shoulder.

Yakko wasn’t sure where to begin. He shifted, indicating Dot to get off his leg. She obliged and slid onto the couch beside him, still leaning against his arm. He thought for another moment.

“Mom.” Yakko said with a distant smile crossing his face.

“Really? What about?” 

“I uh, I was singing eeeehhh Once Upon a Dream and Babs came up and uh...sang it with me. Made me jump, I didn’t see her come over. And we ended up talking about it and about mom.” 

Dot stared at him gaping. “She sang it with you?!?"

“I didn’t know she was there!” Yakko defended. “She just...got it.”

“Huh.” Dot replied. It was the only thing she could say, she settled back in against Yakko’s arm.

It didn’t take more than a moment before she started to sink into him, her breathing deepening. Yakko saw the cable box clock; 1:17 am. It was late and it had been a long, long day. 

“And I know you’re growing up, Dot and ready to take the leap. I can tell cause you’ve gotten a lot harder to carry.”

“Rude,” came the grumbled reply.

“Come on, if you’re tired, there’s a perfectly comfortable bed you can sleep in all by yourself.”

“Yeah ok, mister sleeps with throw pillows across his chest.” His eyes narrowed, Dot just sat up and stretched. Damn it. How long has she known that?

"Yeah well, my original pillows went and grew up on me." 

“Goodnight big brother,” she called back with a smile as she padded into one of the guest rooms.

“Goodnight Dot,” brat. 

He smirked fondly and headed to bed himself. He looked forward to the next time he’d see Babs and everything that would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the idea of Babs and Dot being friends. Like a rare but awesome confidant Dot calls when she's dealing with boys or being a woman. Most girls her age aren't dealing with all of what she's dealing with in life. 
> 
> It is nice to have Babs back to her. She still has some lingering messes to clean up. Mostly with Buster and the path she wants to take in her career.
> 
> Also, the last two parts are actually finished. I am tempted to just post everything at once...we shall see.


End file.
